


Lock in

by Skeetyeetmaster69



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blaire isnt a nice person, Desk Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lord forive us, M/M, Masturbation, Please don't eat my ass spirits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Public Blow Jobs, Scratching, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, insulting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeetyeetmaster69/pseuds/Skeetyeetmaster69
Summary: You get called into Jeremy Blaire's office, things don't exactly go as you thought.(I'm still working on this, and I'm still checking for mistakes;; please be gentle ^^;)





	Lock in

**Author's Note:**

> Theres gonna be a female version too, dont worry! It's just not out yet!!
> 
> Edit:  
> (LOUD SCREAMING) why IS THIS GETTING sO POPULAR?? ?

"Goodmorning Mr. (L/N)"

You took in a deep breath as he welcomed you in, fear radiating off of you. You swallowed nervously, You had never been called into Mr. Blaires office. It had only been a few months since you started working here, and shit, this was the last thing you expected.

"Goodmorning, M-Mr. Blaire."

You silently cursed yourself in your head; damn it, why were you stuttering? Everything was going to be okay, it has to be.

"Close the door behind you Y/N, I do value my privacy."

You turned, closing the door behind you softly. You turned back to him, a expecting look on his features.

"Come, sit down."

Blaire waved his hand, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. You obliged, a knot growing in your stomach. Did you do something wrong? You began to think; what could it have been?  You jumped when you heard him speak, cutting straight through your thoughts like butter. "Very bold of you to do that, Mr.(L/N)" he started. "It's like I wouldn't be able to tell, very impressive act you've got right now. In fact, I might've actaully believed you were scared!" He chuckled at this, sighing. He took a sip of his bitter martini, eyes fixating themselves upon your figure. "Well, I'll give you this, you won, (L/N). You successfully got my attention" he stood up from his chair, walking along the side of his desk slowly. You took a deep breath as your heart lept into your throat. You begun to think of all of the things you could've possibly done. Jeremy Blaire, you got Jeremy Blaire's attention. This couldn't be anything but trouble; the stories you've heard... Was he going to beat you; was there a team of officers right outside waiting to grab you? As he walked behind you, you heard the familiar clink of a door locking, then the jingle of keys tucking into someones pocket. "You don't seem to understand the situation. I know what you're doing."

He took a deep breath. "Thankfully, you haven't done anything stupid yet." He muttered. "I saw you, (L/N). I see the way you look at me." You froze, your eyes widening at the sudden allegation. "Excuse me... s-sir?" "You did this to yourself." You felt fear pierce into your heart; you didn't think you did anything that serious, did you? You feel his hand yank you by your scalp to look up at him, tears pricking at your eyes. 

"S-Sir I don't know what you're think but I swear it's not what you th-"

"I see how you watch me, Y/N! Do you think I'm dumb?!"

Your face grew hot with embarrassment. Was that what this was about?

"W..watching you...? I.. you can search my office I-"

He began to study your face closely, letting go of your hair. You could tell by the look on his face, he has already checked your office.


End file.
